


una representación a escala

by EvelinaAnavriN



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelinaAnavriN/pseuds/EvelinaAnavriN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near vive recordando a su ex rival. Pero con las memorias de su "querido Mello" en sus hábiles manos, el joven albino intentará mantener viva su presencia a través de su muerte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	una representación a escala

Esta historia se ubica un año después del final de la serie: Mihael "Mello" Kheel, Light "Kira" Yagami, Misa, L, Matt, Takada, Mikami, todos muertos.

Continúan vivos: el resto del mundo, en relativa paz. Nate "Near" River, codo a codo con los integrantes de su exitosa corporación, SPK. Aquí empieza:

 

18 años. Esa era la edad del joven Nate River. Poco más de un año había transcurrido desde que había vencido en su lucha intelectual contra Kira. Ya había realizado exitosamente la tarea más importante de la época moderna: vencer al tirano más poderoso del mundo moderno. Nate "Near", seguía viviendo en el anonimato, pero aún así, recluído cómodamente entre sus paredes, gozaba de la gloria como salvador del mundo. Tenía trabajos pendientes en la CIA, y, por supuesto, aún quedaban muchas tareas en el SPK. Pero su mayor tarea estaba ya hecha. Lo más emocionante se había terminado. Su enemigo, el egocéntrico y maniático Light "Kira", y todos sus colaboradores, estaban vencidos. Su maestro, el simpático y habilidoso L, estaba muerto. Y su compañero, el rubio y audaz Mello, también...

Su compañero, su maestro, y él mismo, habían dado la vida y la comodidad por la justicia en el mundo. El caso "Kira" le había hecho ganar la gloria más grande del mundo, pero también le había quitado las razones más importantes por las cuales vivir: un ser querido.

Sus trabajos pendientes en la CIA eran pan comido comparados con el caso Kira, cosa que a el joven Nate le hacían sentirse en una especie de "retiro", sin estar retirado de ningún modo a tan corta edad y en el inicio de su carrera como cerebro de una futura mega corporación secreta.

"Una especie de retiro". Eran las palabras que fluían en el interior de Nate. No era su plan, pero era una sensación, un deseo que lo llamaba poderosamente.

¿Qué hacer en ese retiro? Near visitó unas tres veces su antiguo orfanato, Wammy´s House, en Inglaterra, lugar que abandonó 4 años antes, a los catorce años. Visitó al señor Roger, su antiguo director y tutor de la niñez, y recorrió largamente los pasillos y habitaciones que antes fueron su hogar. Pero nada relevante había ni podía esperarse encontrar allí. Los cuartos que él y sus antiguos y escasos compañeros habían compartido estaban ahora habitados por nuevos niños. Nunca habían tenido muchas pertenencias por lo que nada más que los muebles y el paisaje a través de la ventana permanecían como recordatorio de su pasado. Para Nate, esas visitas al orfanato fueron peor que visitar un cementerio. En un cementerio, al menos, quedan los huesos que alguna vez tuvieron carne y forma.

Near también visitaba el cementerio donde se encontraba la tumba simbólica de su ex compañero, Mello, muerto por arte de Kira y sus seguidores. Su tumba simbólica, puesto que su cadáver había quedado calcinado, también por obra de Kira...

Pensar en la gravedad de las estocadas que había infligido Kira en él a lo largo de la lucha, hacía revivir en Nate parte del odio que también sirvió como impulso a la hora de derrotar a Kira. Recordar la peligrosidad de sujetos como Light/Kira, le infundían ánimos para mantener limpio al mundo de ideologías tan atroces y engañosas como la de este siniestro personaje al que el mundo y él, en gran medida también, debieron someterse...

En esta tranquila mañana de verano, en su día libre, encerrado en su vasta y siempre solitaria habitación en la sede de la corporación SPK (el lugar más seguro y el que había tomado casi como nuevo hogar) Nate permanecía sentado en el extenso y pulcro suelo, con su cómodo y fresco pijama blanco, vestimenta que sólo se la quitaba para cambiársela por otra igual. Siempre con su pijama del color de una luminosa y suave nube, color que combinaba con su cabello albino, y que lo iluminaba y le despejaba su mente de cualquier distracción. Sólo blancura rodeaba su ser.

El chico miró a los alrededores de su habitación, con una mirada de desconfianza, pero con un matiz de picardía, como la expresión de un niño que está por cometer una travesura. Por supuesto, no había nadie más allí vigilándolo, y aunque hubiera alguien, nadie tenía la edad ni la autoridad para darle una sola orden o prohibirle de hacer algo tan simple, inocente e íntimo como lo que tenía en mente. Pero la idea de un fantasma, de algún ente celestial o macabro rondando en torno a uno, era una idea paranoica que ni la mente más civilizada y desarrollada podía evitar... Pero nada había ni se percivía en esa inmensa y pulcra habitación, en esa silenciosa mañana. Había montañas de cientos de dados apilados a su derecha, altísimas torres miniatura de bloques de colores a la izquierda. Todo tipo de pequeños juguetes de tacto frío desperdigados por aquí y po allá (cubos Rubik, piezas de dominó, muñequitos de lego, etc). Frente a él, un inmenso ventanal abierto, con blancas cortinas que ondeaban al viento en aquella mañana de verano. Detrás de él, su blanca y sencilla cama. Y debajo de ésta, su pequeña valija de objetos personales. Sus escasos objetos personales. Un destello imaginario provenía de debajo de la cama. Nate miró hacia allí. Había algo especial en esa mañana. Sí, una especie de retiro espiritual -secreto- comenzaba con el verano.

Se estiró en el suelo, y alargó una mano bajo la cama. Extrajo su pequeña valija y la abrió.

Pocas veces se permitía el lujo de tocar aquél tesoro; era algo demasiado fantástico por lo único en el mundo, pero pocas veces tenía el tiempo de explorar aquello con la atención debida.

Con su imaginación e intelecto había alcanzado la gloria profesional a sus cortos 17 años. Con esas habilidades podría, quizás, alcanzar algo similar a la felicidad...

Pero la busca de la felicidad podía ser algo absurdo. La felicidad era peligrosamente tentadora.

Near cerró el baúl de golpe. No. No iba a sumirse en sus recuerdos. La felicidad había muerto, y por supuesto, no volvería. Nada que no fuera enfermizo podría surgir en su deseo de revivir esa felicidad que alguna vez conoció y nunca jamás regresó.

Sin embargo, algo que había entrevisto en el interior del baúl capturó su atención, así como había sucedido algunas veces antes, en momentos de absoluta soledad e intimidad como ahora. Volvió a abrir el baúl y clavó su mirada en el objeto de adentro. No lo tocaba, pues era un tesoro, no un tesoro como monedas de oro. Ese objeto no era un objeto de canje. No había nada claramente llamativo a la vista de ese objeto. Ese objeto era lo más frágil y valioso que le quedaba en su frágil vida condenada a la soledad. Un cuaderno. Más importante aún que los problemáticos "Death Note" que él y su SPK conservaban.

Nate no podía negarlo: el vacío era ya insoportable. La soledad, absoluta. No tenía familia verdadera ni familia adoptiva, pero podría de algún modo conseguir esta última. Sus compañeros y colaboradores de la SPK era una especie de familia. Personas leales y eficientes. Un grupo perfecto en su núcleo de trabajo, una familia perfecta para él. Gracias a ellos, Nate había decidido seguir viviendo. Buenos compañeros, un emocionante trabajo: un escape en medio del vacío, que realmente funcionaba para sobrevivir. Recordarlos le infundió un poco de ánimo, y entonces, regresó a su idea inicial, al extraer su baúl de su escondite: con sus habilidades más profundas, no tanto con su razón, sino con su imaginación, podría aproximarse a su ideal más profundo y secreto. Su ideal de compañía perfecta.

Nate extrajo entonces su tesoro encuadernado. El cuaderno de anotaciones personales de Mello. El cuaderno que el mismísimo Mello le entregó en sus manos, el día en que el rubio abandonó Wammy´s House, el orfanato donde ambos se conocieron y se encontraron, el lugar donde, en sólo cortos y rápidos años de niñez ambos conocieron todo vestigio de calidez e inocencia. En su época en Wammy´s House, todo era inacabadamente perfecto. Inacabadamente, pues la exposición ante el feo mundo dominado por Kira, era inevitable; paradógicamente, era el destino que las autoridades del orfanato, su lugar de salvación, le habían impuesto.

El cuaderno de los secretos de su amigo, Mello... Near lo abrió con sumo cuidado. Ya lo había abierto antes, pero nunca lo había leído detenidamente, ni había avanzado de las primeras páginas. El joven albino aún sentía la penetrante mirada de Mello acosándolo, observándolo desde el más allá. Podía imaginarse la siempre-recordada mirada, incluso podía sentirla detrás de su cuello, como un gélido cosquilleo. Sí, Near sabía que Mello se pondría molesto y tremendamente tímido si supiera que él está leyendo sus memorias, aún cuando el mismísimo Mello se lo había confiado a sus pequeñas y blancas manos. Nate sabía que Mello murió sin poder superar su profunda timidez.

"Lo siento, Mello, perdiste. La muerte es la peor derrota", pensó el albino, con una cálida y secreta sonrisa. Abrió el cuaderno, sin más cuidados. Nate recordó que una fotografía había habido dentro de las hojas de ese cuaderno, cuando lo recibió por primera vez. Una fotografía de su primer dueño, Mello, que éste pidió que le fuera devuelta por motivos de seguridad ante el enemigo, y que Nate devolvió fielmente poco antes de que el rubio muriera y su cuerpo fuera calcinado con la fotografía en su bolsillo, un año atrás.

Nate, por supuesto, no se arrepentía en absoluto de haberle devuelto la fotografía, pero lamentó, de todos modos, el no poder seguir conservándola ya nunca jamás entre esas hojas. Ni en Wammy´s House ni en el resto del mundo, ya ninguna foto quedaba del eternamente desaparecido Mello. El viento sopló a través del ventanal, abrió las cortinas, y la luz iluminó los húmedos ojos del joven albino. Su pequeño y blanco dedo secó el contorno de su ojo, y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

El mundo le parecía casi tan vacío como su habitación. No quedaba ni una foto de su ex compañero, pero tenía en sus manos las memorias de él y de su vida en el orfanato donde ambos vivieron juntos. Una pequeña representación de algo magníficamente más grande. Y eso era suficiente para Near. Mello, por supuesto, no estaba extinto.

continuará.

Espero haber sido coherente en este fic. Tenía esta historia en mente desde principios del 2009 (!) pero sólo recientemente me he decidido por publicar fics. Por supuesto, la historia ha cambiado de aquella que pensé hace 4 años. He aprendido a resumir y ser un poco más coherente con los años. Antes era un desastre y una avalancha de palabras ¿He cambiado, verdad? (?!). Con gusto continuaré pronto la historia (amo a Near , y a la pareja Mello/Near desde tiempos inmemoriales, y seguiré amándola. *Brillo de orgullo en mis ojos*). Será uno o quizás sólo dos capítulos más.


End file.
